New Classmate in room 104 yeah motha fukaz!!!!!!!!
In room 104 Mr. Priest had announced that there was a new classmate everyone was happy. Kobe was hoping for a person who got a lot of C.I's. Ashley was looking for another rowdy person. Crystal was hoping for another quiet person who really turns out to be another on of Satins child. Tyler was hoping just for someone not like Isaiah. Michael was hoping for a good person like him. Bri wished for athletic person. Don hoped it'd be like Ross or Crystal. Ross hoped for a person who would carry a chair around like him. Domoinique wishes for a ghetto rowdy black girl. Yusuf wished for a My Lil Pony fan. Isaiah wished for another person like Kobe. Next day you get a pretty girl Latina named Teresa Gutierrez .......same initials as Tyler!!!!!!! Mr. Priest: This is Taylor. Teresa sat in front of Sam. She was quiet at first but then everyone in room 104 started to talk to her Kobe: Do you want to get a ton of C.Is with me? Ashley: Do you smoke weed? Crystal: Are you shy? Tyler: Do you like to draw? Michael: How old are you? Bri: Do you play basketball? Don: Do you like anime? Ross: Do you like pokemon Domoinique: What kind of music do u like? Chase: Do u like Barney? Yusuf: Do u like My Little Pony Isaiah: What r u going to do after school? Teresa: ...Ummmm IDK.....Yes! Yes a little bit! Yes I draw flowers. 14! Yes I do like to play it! Yes a lil bit. Yes that's one of the shows I used to like as a kid! I like hip hop R&B........No I always thought that guy was a rapist....Yes I do like My little pony my fav pony is Pinkie Pie! All loved her soon she began to turn into a mix of all the classmates! Teases Isaiah like Kobe. 15 - 1.gif|Imagine the two rocking fourth and back r Kobe and Yusuf the one falling imagine Isaiah!!!!! She like Ashley got pregnant at a young age and smokes weed She dyes her hair to. Her hair is light purple. She eats a ton two!!!! Tumblr n1gfnijvgr1qf39eao1 500.gif|New Student and her hair!!!! She is fucking fast like Crystal 3 Mika.gif|SHIEEEEEEEEET Gets mad easily like Tyler Tumblr mi2zt41mh01s5paoho1 400.gif|heheheheheheheehehehehehehehehehe Before was a good lil angel like Michael Tumblr nlkf61WTY81tda6puo5 250.gif|Pretend this is Teresa Is good at Basketball like Bri Tumblr nll46yimor1qkymano2 r1 540.gif|:) A thirsty bitch like Don Tumblr nkfexnFECy1t8vwk6o2 400.gif|UUUUUUUUUU Likes Pokémon like Ross and usual plays with Michael Tumblr nmvk0pxTOA1uqusyqo1 400.gif|GOT U!!! Dangerous like Domoinique l.gif|You thought wrong to mess with me bitch! Can be creepy like Chase tumblr_mzjeqwCVfy1rp8rbso4_500.gif|RAPE FACE!!!!!! Likes My Little Pony like Yusuf 20140709_1062382.gif|LOOK PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Annoying like Isaiah 2770577-1819461198-tumbl.gif|R U OK ANNIE????????????? There were some problems her being annoying like Isaiah kind of makes Tyler mad because he already has problems with Isaiah. Her being to fast makes sharks and the meows game a problem....she can catch basically everybody way to quick......even Yusuf, Tyler and Crystal!!!! Her being like Kobe causes problems for Mr. Priest! Teresa: First let me hop out the mother fucking portion! Mr. Priest: Stop singing Terese! Teresa: I aint singing anything! *Singing again* I'm the queen of this shit crowned by the toilet! Mr. Priest: Terese! What did I just say??!!! Teresa: I was not doing anything *Singing again* I got so much wood I could builds me a fort! Mr.Priest: Alright girl step to the door!!!! Kobe:.....That's my job :( Kobe got no C.Is that week nor the next week! Teresa: I have a baby girl at home and her name is Sofia Ashley: Your baby aint cute like mine Teresa: Yeah whatever say what u want!!! Ashley hates her guts!!!!! She stopped coming to school for a while this made Chase very mad! Teresa: *Telling joke* Crystal: *Laughs really hard* hehehehehehehe damn that wuz funny Teresa: I know right I'm funnier than Kobe and Tyler put together!!!!! Tyler hears this and gets angry Teresa: No need to get angry man my jokes are 10% cooler than yours so yeah Tyler: *Says some nasty stuff to Teresa* Miss. Harris: STEP TO THE DOOR TYLER GO TO C.I! Teresa: SEE YA LATER SCRUB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal: That was not funny that was someone I like plus you're not THAT funny Terese: Start talking More! Mike moving up to level 4 Teresa: nobody gives a fuck if you're moving up to level 4 scrub! Tyler: HEY THAT'S MY ORD BITCH! Teresa: HELL NO IT ISN'T HITLER!!!! Domoinique: DUMB ASS BITCH TOOK MY WORDS Tyler: *breaks a desk does not go to C.I though* When thirsty Teresa: May I get some water? Mr. Priest: Sure Teresa: *Takes all the water* Don: Can I get some water Mr. priest: Sure man Don: *Sees all the waters gone turns to Teresa* Really Nigga????? Teresa: *Evily Grins* The whole class had enough of her one day when she was not here all were talking about her Bri: WE NEED TO GET RID OF THIS BITCH SHE STOLE MY BASKETBALL SKILLS! Kobe: DUMB ASS BITCH TOOK ALL MY C.Is !!!!! Ashley: BITCH SAYZ HER BABY IS PRETTY.....NOPE THAT THING LOOKS LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH!!!! Tyler: BITCH CALLED ME HITLER AND SAYZ SHE'S FUNNIER THAN ME AND KOBE PUT TOGETHER!!!!! CHASE: SHE IS JUST LIKE ISAIAH AND I HATE THAT LITTLE SHIT! PLUS SHE MADE ASHLEY NOT COME TO SCHOOL! Isaiah: THAT MEAN GIRL HIT ME!!!!!! Ross: SHE TOOK MY POKEMON CARDS!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal: BITCH IS TO LOUD AND ROWDY HER JOKES R NOT FUNNY!!!!!!! Don: SHE TOOK ALL THE WATER! Mike: SHE MADE ME DROP TO LEVEL 2!!!!!! Domoinique: SHE IS JUST FUCKING ANNOYING AND A THOT!!!!!!!! Yusuf: She called Rainbow Dash a Bundle of Sticks! NOBODY calls her that! Eventually all planed to gather kicked out of JA find out more for the next story I'll make tommarow! She stayed at JA long enough to be on level 2! Basically the whole class hates her! So she moved to Catherine Academy (It's fake see next story to know what the fuck it is)